You saved him?
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: Sasuke is Gaara's best friend. He is always there for the quiet red-head. But what happens when the dobe saves Gaara? Sasunaru.


You saved him!?

Here is my new story!! I hope you like it! :D

"Hey Gaara," Sasuke greeted as his best friend sat down with him at their usual table.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked noting Gaara's lack of response.

"Maybe," replied Gaara not looking at the Raven.

"It's him again isn't it?"

Gaara looked up at that. He had brushed his red hair to cover his left eye. Sasuke leaned over the table and pushed back the hair uncovering a black eye.

"Kami, Gaara…Why?"

"I was five minutes late for dinner."

"Gaara, your father shouldn't treat you that way, and you know it. You can't keep letting him get away with It." whispered Sasuke concerned.

"I deserve it. I am a monster. I killed my own mother." Gaara replied recovering is eye.

"Gaara…" Sasuke started only to be stopped by Gaara's raised hand.

"Sasuke, don't start. It doesn't matter what you say happened. It doesn't matter as long as you're the only one who believes it. I see the way people look at me. Because of…that day…" Gaara's voice broke, "When… that I became….scum, a monster. Plain and simple."

"That's not true." Sasuke stated knowing he wouldn't convince Gaara.

"It doesn't matter." Gaara replied a note of finality in his voice.

"Fine, you hungry?"

"A little," Gaara mumbled.

Sasuke handed Gaara his breakfast tray. Knowing Gaara's father never gave him lunch money or even food, so Sasuke always shared. Gaara took a sausage nodding his thanks.

"Hey did you get permission to go to the dance?"

"Luckily Tenten needs a ride, so I can go." Tenten, Gaara's stepsister. (A/N Should I make Tenten a bitch?)

"Great now all I have to do is avoid fan girls for the next few days and we can go together."

"Sasuke-kun!" screeched a girl a few tables away.

Sasuke P.O.V

"Great, speak of the devil…" I muttered, "And the devil will appear."

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" said a pink haired girl walking up to me with her blonde friend.

"I was wondering if you would…" blush, "go to the…d-dance with me?"

"Hey! I was going to ask him!"

"Why would he go with you, Ino pig!?"

"Because I'm way prettier than you, Billboard brow!"

Both girls looked at me expectantly. "So will you?" asked the pinkette.

"Why would I? I don't even know your names." Both girls visibly paled.

"But...But…Sasuke-kun…" started the blonde.

"We've been in your class since kindergarten!" finished the blonde.

"Really? I've never noticed you." I almost laughed. I knew I was being cruel, of course I knew their names they asked me out everyday.

"But…But... I thought you liked me!" whined the pinkette.

This time I did laugh, but only slightly. "I don't even know you. I don't like you and I never will."

"I knew it! He likes me! Stick that in a juice box and suck it billboard brow!" the blonde yelled a smile on her face.

"Just cuz I don't like her doesn't mean I like you." I said, rather bluntly.

"B-but…you…you have to!" She whined.

"I don't think so." I turned back to Gaara. "Ready for class?"

He just nodded. We stood up, and walked away leaving two very dumbfounded girls.

"That was mean." stated Gaara.

"Maybe. But, they were getting on my nerves."

"When will you ever accept a date?" Gaara sighed, the rhetorical question.

"Hn." I said. I put in the lock combination with my one hand as I brushed my bangs out of my face. Gaara leaned casually against a locker while I tried to unlock the locker.

"Shit!" I said not being able to unlock the locker. I dropped my book bag tugging on the lock harder willing it to open.

Gaara just sighed, pushing me away. He got the lock open in one try. I glared at him as I grabbed my English books. He smirked and also grabbed his books closing the locker, and relocking the lock.

I glared at the lock that gave me trouble everyday wishing it to turn to ash. Gaara dragged my shoulder and dragged me down the hall.

English class. The pain in my existence. I hated English class more than anything, well except maybe that lock. I hated English for two reasons. One, I found it pointless and two, I had to sit next to _him_.

I looked over to the blonde bottle of sunshine that sat next to me and couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was sleeping! I was so tempted to hit him over the head but resisted. It would be so much funnier if he got into trouble.

A few minutes later my wish came true.

"Okay, who can explain to me what Robert Frost meant when he said this line?" asked Iruka-sensei. "How about…Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO!"

I jumped back as an eraser flew past me. "Sorry Sasuke that was meant for Naruto. Would you mind waking him up?"

"Hn." I grunted before kicking Naruto full force in the shin.

"OW! Who…Sasuke!? Why'd you kick me? You bas..." Naruto was interrupted by Iruka clearing his throat. "Oh, sorry Iruka."

Iruka just gave Iruka a withering glare. The kind you could only give a blonde dobe. "Naruto, why don't you come up to the board and underline the verbs in this poem?" Naruto audibly gulped. "Verbs?"

"Yes, Naruto we reviewed them last week." Iruka replied sweetly. Naruto was asleep during that class too! I smirked as he slowly made his way to the board.

Then, the bell rang.

You could see all the tension in Naruto's body release. He smiled and turned back to his desk. "You are too lucky Naruto." said Iruka.

"I know!" he smiled. Then he noticed me. "Oi! Teme! Why'd you kick me!? You could have just tapped my shoulder."

"Well that's not as fun is it?"

"You're a bastard, you know that?" he said glaring daggers at my back.

"I know." I walked out of the classroom to see Gaara waiting for me. We nodded to each other in recognition and walked down the hall in comfortable silence.

Naruto P.O.V

That damn Teme! One of these days he'll fall asleep then I'll really get him! As I put my stuff in my bag and glared daggers at his desk as if he were in it. That's when I noticed the corner of a notebook peeking out. I slipped it out of the desk and looked at the inside cover. In neat cursive there was 'Sasuke Uchiha' written. I sighed. Might as well bring it to him. I put the book in the front pouch of my bag.

Now to find the Teme I thought.

Sasuke P.O.V

Gaara and I slowly walked to the back of the locker room to get changed, that's where our lockers have been since ninth grade and they would stay there.

I quickly changed not talking and I noticed as I waiting for Gaara that he was moving rather slowly. "Gaara? Did you sleep well last night?" I asked also noticing the bags poorly covered with eyeliner.

"A little" he replied clearly trying to avoid the subject.

I glared at him. "Was it the dreams?"

He nodded and I sighed Gaara had been having the same dream about him every night. Shukaku. My blood boiled thinking of him. I nodded my head and I didn't press anymore.

As we walked out of the changer room Naruto approached and I smirked remembering English class.

"If you want revenge coming at me straight on is just going to get you beat up."

"Ha! I could beat you any day of the week but, I'm not here for that." He handed me a black leather notebook. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. But how did you get it?" I asked accusingly.

"You left it behind. I picked it up. I brought it too you." He said, annoyed.

"Oh. Thanks." I took my notebook.

"Your welcome," he smiled at me, "You cheeky bastard!" I glared at his back as he walked away. I was going to go after him when I felt my notebook slip out of my hand. I looked back at Gaara holding my notebook, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I knew that look so well, he wore it every time I caught him with well….his hands in my cookie jar at home.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I thought you would be to busy checking out Naruto…"

"I was not checking him out!" I glared at him.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said in a tone that stated otherwise.

"Bastard."

As we walked into the gym we were greeted by the site of a bunch of girls. I looked at Gaara and quirked an eyebrow.

"It's Thursday."

Thursday, a.k.a co-ed gym day. The…other pain in my existence. The day I have to put up with the stares of girls. I shuddered.

"Okay students! Line up!" yelled the overly energetic gym teacher, Gai-sensei. "Quickly! Let those youthful legs carry you forward!"

We all lined up in our respective lines, except for a couple of girls trying to get close to me. "Girls, you can fondle Sasuke later!"

The guys in my class snickered and Gaara patted my back.

"Okay, today we'll be participating in the youthful activity of…FLAG HUNTING!"

"No way." I whispered. Flag hunting meant only one thing, groups. Meaning every person had to get into groups to find all the flags first. I looked over to the girl's line; they were all staring at me intensely.

_Oh shit! _

_Yay! My first chapter is DONE!! :D READ AND REVIEW!! :P _

_~The totemo kawaii Akki!! _


End file.
